


How to Follow Orders

by FreyaS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: Steve teaches Tony how to listen





	How to Follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Onlymorelove from the Stony discord server.

Tony had just removed the last of the armour when he felt a leather bound hand grip the back of his neck. Suddenly he was being pushed forward, the no nonsense grip propelling him out of the room. Tony attempted to resist and tried to turn his head to give Steve a bewildered look. Because that was who was all but marching him out of the debrief room, the other Avengers looking at them in confusion. However, he couldn’t turn his head in the Captain’s strong grip and before he knew it, he was stumbling out of the room, forced in the direction of Steve’s choosing.

Despite his loud protests and attempts to drag his feet, Steve easily manhandled him into a nondescript meeting room with no windows and one door. The only furniture was a table and a few chairs, but Steve didn’t take a seat and didn’t let Tony sit either when he made a move towards them.

Tony finally shrugged off Steve’s iron grip and whirled around to glare at the taller man. “Mind telling me what the fuck you think you’re doing? You can’t just grab me whenever you want. We have a mission to debrief and I have a lot to do. So, whatever this little temper tantru-”

But Tony was cut off, Steve firmly clamped a hand across the genius’ mouth, effectively ending his tirade.

“Shut up, Stark. For once in your life, you’re going to shut up and listen to what I say, okay?” Steve asked, almost conversationally. Tony’s eyes widened, and his mouth went slack in surprise against Steve’s palm. To his horror, he felt a low burn of arousal stir in his lower abdomen; something about the cold fury in Steve’s voice and his steely gaze sparked a fire inside the brunet.

“You just never listen, do you? You always think you’re right. You say I’m the boss but then disregard orders on the field; it doesn’t matter if I’m the team leader and I tell you to stand down. Oh no, you’re Tony Stark and you know everything, don’t you?”

Tony quivered, he tried to open his mouth to answer, but instead, he got a mouthful of bitter leather for his troubles.

“Oh no, you don’t get to speak, because all I’m going to hear from you is bullshit. I’m real tired of hearing all your excuses. I’m worked up now and I think you’re going to help me. Now, I’m going to remove my hand and you’re not going to talk back, understood?” Steve asked. Tony found himself nodding.

“That’s good. See, I knew you could take orders”.

Steve abruptly withdrew his hand from Tony’s mouth and placed both his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “I’m giving you a choice here, Tony. You can leave right now and we’ll go on with our day. Or you can stay here,” Steve’s hands tightened, “And we can work on this. But I’m warning you, if you choose to stay, you don’t get to talk back or sass me. You listen to me and you obey my orders…but it’s your choice.”

Tony stared up at the other man in disbelief. Was he really implying…? Steve’s face was deadly serious and his hands on Tony’s shoulders were firm and tight. Tony felt himself grow hard, realising that Steve was serious and really wanted Tony and wanted his submission.

Tony licked his lips. “I- I want to stay, I agree to your terms,” he said, his voice cracking.

“That’s good Tony, that’s real good. I want you to stay too. I know you know how to listen. I just have to remind you. I don’t want you to talk unless I ask you a question, okay? And when you answer, you better call me ‘Sir’ or ‘Captain’, understood?”

Tony nodded again and then, at Steve’s pointed look, belatedly added, “I mean yes, Sir”. He felt himself flush, incredulous that this was happening, but his body practically vibrated with arousal. His tight flight suit did nothing to hide his erection. He resisted the urge to look down and see if Steve was facing a similar predicament.

“I want you to get down on your knees, hands behind you back,” Steve ordered. His hands pushed down on Tony’s shoulders and the smaller man let himself sink to the ground. He shifted his hands behind his back and gripped his own wrists, looking up at Steve when he finally positioned himself. His face was level with Steve’s crotch and he resisted the urge to lean forward and mouth at the hard armour of the Captain’s uniform.

Steve looked down approvingly at Tony. The brunet looked beautiful, his brown eyes wide and his lips pink and shiny as he nervously licked them. Steve brought a hand forward and brushed it across the other man’s hair. He cupped the back of Tony’s head, feeling the sweat and the soft curls at the tips of his fingers. In one move, he tightened his hand and gripped the brunet’s hair, jerking his head back so he would meet Steve’s gaze.

“I knew with the proper incentive, you’d listen to me. Maybe I need to get you on your knees in the battlefield for better results.”

Tony struggled not to make a comment, bit his lip to bite back the response. He felt himself twitch in his suit, his erection confined painfully in his current position. He felt Steve let go of his hair and almost begged for him not to, already missing the pain/pleasure of the grip. His inner protests halted as he watched Steve remove his utility belt and begin methodically stripping off the rest of his suit. In a span of a few minutes, Steve completely divested himself of his clothing, except his gloves. He seemed too distracted to remember those and Tony whimpered at the sight. His greedy eyes took in the naked super soldier, his gaze flitting over the hard panes of his chest, the ridiculous definition of his abs, and finally the jut of his cock.

What a cock it was, completely erect, larger than anything Tony had seen before. A bead of precum drooled from the head and Tony felt his mouth water. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was bury that gorgeous cock in his throat. He wanted to worship it with his mouth, lick every inch, and find out if it tasted as good as it looked.

Steve stepped forward after disrobing and palmed his cock. He watched as Tony’s eyes became hooded and his breathing turned shallow; he couldn’t help the smirk that stole across his face.

“You want this?” He asked teasingly. “You’re going to have to beg for it. You haven’t done anything to deserve it today.”

Tony instantly lifted his gaze to meet Steve’s and he felt a small whine escape from the back of his throat. By now, his own cock was staining the fabric of his flight suit, the growing wet spot hidden by the dark fabric.

“Please, Sir, may I please suck your cock? Please use my mouth,” Tony begged.

Steve considered him, his hand still lazily working its way up and down his own erection. “I bet you can beg prettier than that, Stark.”

Tony bit his lip, worrying the delicate flesh between his teeth. He looked up at Steve through his lashes, conveying as much sincerity as he could with his eyes. “Please, Captain, Sir. I need your cock. I know I don’t deserve it but I need you. Please, please, can I use my mouth on you?”

None of the desperation was faked, Tony felt like he’d go insane if he couldn’t get his mouth or his hands on that beautiful cock.

“Okay, come here,” Steve gestured with his hand, “You can use your mouth, but you better not move your hands from behind your back.”

Tony all but face planted into Steve’s crotch. He inhaled first, smelling the sweat and the saltiness of precum. He manoeuvred himself so that he could mouth at the head of Steve’s dick, almost groaning in pleasure at the first taste of the super soldier. He ran his tongue across the slit, gathering precum, and then encased the whole head in his mouth. He lightly sucked, peering up at Steve from under his lashes. The blond was staring intently at where the head of his dick disappeared into Tony’s mouth, his breathing a bit erratic.

Tony let himself be sloppy, allowing his mouth to fill with saliva and drooled around Steve’s cock. He ran his tongue along the underside of the cock while lightly sucking on the sensitive head. He closed his eyes in pleasure when he felt Steve bring both hands up to tangle in his hair. At first the grip was tentative, but as he bobbed his head, taking the thick cock deeper into his mouth, he felt the blond tighten his hold. Tony relaxed his jaw and sucked harder, running his tongue all along the length, trying his best to drive the other man crazy.

Steve couldn’t tear his gaze away from brunet’s mouth. His gaze was fixed onto where his cock disappeared into Tony’s mouth and he stifled a groan as the genius took his cock deeper and deeper. He found his hands tangled in the smaller man’s hair and he couldn’t help but push the man further down. His hips twitched with the aborted efforts to pump his cock further into Tony’s warm, moist, tight mouth.

Tony was in a state of bliss, with every swallow he got a taste of Steve’s tangy precum and he found the taste addicting. It was an awkward angle to try to take the cock deeper and he wished he could use his hands, but he sucked and licked the parts of the cock he could reach. He already felt a pleasant ache forming at the joints of his jaw, and he wanted to beg the Captain to just use him any way he saw fit. He tried to convey that his is eyes, begging Steve to force himself further into Tony’s willing mouth. He pressed forward again, letting the hard length press his tongue flat and tilted his neck so the head of Steve’s cock brushed against the entrance of his throat. None of this was comfortable but Tony was desperate to have Steve’s cock buried as deeply as he could take it.

Steve watched as Tony struggled to take his cock deeper, the sweep of the brunet’s tongue and each swallow making him lose more and more control. Tony looked up at him with tear filled eyes and Steve suddenly realised what the other man wanted. With a tentative hand, he pushed the genius further down his cock. The answering groan reverberated across his cock and he shuddered. With growing confidence, he started to cant his hips forward and gripped Tony’s head between his hands, forcing the other man to take his cock further.

Tony moaned as Steve took charge, allowed his jaw to relax and tried desperately to keep pace as the blond grew more and more aggressive. He choked as the head of Steve’s dick pushed hard against the back of his throat and let himself swallow, his throat fluttering around the cockhead. He took shallow breaths through his nose and surrendered himself to the feeling of being used.

Steve found himself practically dragging Tony’s head down across his cock, almost using the other man like a sex toy. He was beyond reason, as he forced his cock deep into the other man’s mouth. He’d never felt so good, and he could feel the tight coil of arousal tightening in his gut. He couldn’t stop his hips from pumping and he could feel his fingers grip painfully into Tony’s scalp. He chased his orgasm and with one brutal move, pressed Tony’s face as far as he could into his crotch and allowed himself to come.

The first splash of Steve’s come overwhelmed Tony. He could hardly taste it, but he swallowed and swallowed as Steve’s thick cock kept spurting and spurting. Eventually, it started to leak around the tight seal of Tony’s lips and he leaned back and allowed the final shots to paint his lips white. He eagerly licked his lips and relished the taste of Steve. He leaned forward and gently cleaned up Steve’s still twitching cock, mindful if its sensitivity. Once every drop of come had been cleaned up, he leaned back and stared up at Steve. His own body was still thrumming with arousal and he wondered if he would be allowed to come.

Steve took heaving breaths as he came down from his orgasm. He could feel the tension he’d held since the battle slowly leave his bones until he almost felt liquid with relaxation. Watching Tony swallow his come had almost been too much for him and now, as Tony leaned back, his lips swollen and tears leaking from his eyes, Steve felt his cock twitch. He carefully removed his hands from the brunet’s hair and wiped away a streak of come from Tony’s chin.

“That was so good, sweetheart, you were so good for me,” Steve said hoarsely. He licked his finger and watched Tony flush. The genius looked utterly debauched. His hair was in disarray, his lips were wet and swollen, and he had tears tracks on his cheeks. Steve couldn’t see his erection but the desperate want in his eyes and the fine tremors that rocked his body painted a clear picture of his arousal.

“I’m going to take care of you like you took care of me, okay baby?” Steve asked. He didn’t wait for a response, instead he knelt and picked up the other man like he weighed nothing at all. He deposited the smaller man onto the conference table and began tearing into the flight suit. He ignored the ripping sounds as the fabric tore apart like tissue paper in his hands. In no time he had Tony naked on the table, the remnants of his suit hanging off his arms and legs.

Tony had to bite his lip punishingly hard when Steve began to strip him. He sighed in relief when his erection was finally freed and he let out a strangled squeak when Steve gripped him in his leather clad hand. He had forgotten that the blond hadn’t taken off his gloves and the rough leather felt both good and too much across his sensitive flesh.

The first few strokes were tortuously slow and Tony kept twitching his hips to try to increase the fiction across his neglected cock. Steve didn’t indulge him. Instead he asked, “Do you want more? Do you know how to ask for it?”

Tony let out a shuttering breath that was almost a sob. He nodded and then said, “Yes, yes, please Captain, I’ve been so good. Please touch me Sir”.

Steve grinned at the sounds of Tony’s broken moans. “That’s right sweetheart. You have been good. You listened so well, and you deserve a reward.” With that his stokes turned more purposeful. He let the rough leather of his gloves run across Tony’s length and began to pump the genius’ cock with a brutal grip. He teased the head of the brunet’s cock and brought his other hand to play with Tony’s balls. He let his fingers drift to the other man’s perineum, pressed hard, and was rewarded by a full body jerk. Tony’s dick was flushed red and drooling precum; Steve knew it wouldn’t take long to drive the brunet over the edge. In one move, he rubbed his fingers across the other man’s hole and pumped his other hand once, twice along Tony’s cock. The genius’ body tensed up, his back arched off the table, and his let out a strangled moan. Ribbons of come erupted from his cock and splashed across his stomach. Steve stoked him through his release, letting his gloves get drenched.

Tony gasped for air as he came down from his climax. He could feel his whole body tingling as he practically melted back onto the conference table. He knew he had made a mess across his stomach and lazily drew a finger across the come. He locked eyes with Steve and sucked the coated finger into his mouth, watching as the super soldier stared at him with both arousal and warning.

“Don’t do that unless you want another round, baby”, Steve warned. “I don’t think either of us are ready for one and we have to leave before someone catches us.” Tony had a reproachful look on his face and Steve realised he was still following orders.

“You can speak again, it’s okay.”

“Oh, thank god,” Tony said, his voice a little rough. “How about you and I go back to the Tower and see if I can’t be taught more lessons on listening?” He batted his eyelashes while sitting up, grimacing as he realised he would have to somehow find a way to get clothes delivered to him. Oh well, he was sure Steve wouldn’t mind running that little errand.

Steve couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face at Tony’s words. “I’m sure we can arrange something, Stark,” he said, “We’ll keep trying until you understand this lesson.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] How to Follow Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622728) by [only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs)




End file.
